The Mermaid of Light
by Paulagirl
Summary: Kari is a mermaid, who dreams of more that life, Under the Sea. Menwhile, a young prince, T.K. dreams of adventures, instead of the normal Prince life. When a storm brews on the prince's 16th bday, what'll happen? [This is my first fan fic, be honest]
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Princes and vomit

HI this is my first fan-fic...um, let's see. From what I had seen, here's my disclaimer:

I don't own Digimon, or the Little Mermaid yada-yada... but I do own my own, actually, my mom paid for it all, so...anyway on with the TAKARI!

It was foggy, the sun could barely past it's glow through the setting fogs that morning. Soon, the scene descends onto were the foggy barely skims over the surface of the ocean. Two dolphins popped up from the watery deep and began chatting.

Their "dolphin conversation" was cut short, as a huge massive object parted the waves, making the dolphins hide. As they hid, this could be seen that this was no object, for it was...a ship! The dolphins poked their heads out, so they could see who inhabited the boat. Of course, to them it was obvious there were humans inside, but which humans? The dolphins made no haste as they submerged again into the water, afraid of what was to come...

"Ah, isn't this great," a bright young youth of the age 15, asked no one in particular. His piercing cerulean blue eyes scanned the scenery, while his blond hair began to flow along with the wind, though hardly since it was a very short cut. Tugging on his fisherman's hat, he grinned and smelled the air.

"I'll say," another voice said as he flew onto the blonde's head, landing on his hat. "It's foggy, but that sea air smells good," he added, flapping his orange bat wings up and down. His wings seemed to be also his own ears, for his body was small...in the shape of a guinea pig that was orange with a white underside. "It's too bad Matt doesn't feel the same way, T.K."

"Yeah Patamon, I just hope he's alright," T.K. sighed, looking back towards his brother, Matt, who was retching over the side of the boat. Luckily, his Fiance', Mimi, was there to comfort him in his dire need.

"No need to worry, **groan, **guys," Matt replied putting on a smile for his brother, and the concerned Patamon. Soon, Gabumon appeared with some herbal tea, and a fish...that was still alive.

"Don't worry Prince Matt! I heard that after you rub a live fish on your head, and then drink tea, you'll be cured..." he grinned, holding up the two objects. Matt began to throw up once again at the sight of the live fish still squirming.

While, Mimi and Gabumon were trying to figure out what to do, T.K. had sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I weren't a prince Patamon. The whole "you must get married deal," is so saddening...I want to have adventures out at sea, and who knows, I might find that girl I would have to marry," he smiled. Patamon agreed, as the fish that Gabumon was holding slipped out of his claws.

The fish jumped up into the air and went over the side, falling into the ocean. Looking back up from under the water, the fish sighed with relief before going towards deeper into the ocean...

Okay how was that? Now please R&R, be honest this is my first story!

PG


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise!

Thanks for the past reviews.

Pg- hmm, I wonder if someone else could say it..it's to sad for me

Cody- I'll do it.

Pg- Thanks Cody **walks towards a chair and began to munch on popcorn**

Cody- Paulagirl doesn't own Digimon, the little mermaid, any songs in it, or even (sobs) me.

Pg- (pecks Cody on cheek) I know...I wish I did...I would at leasy write in that Tk and Kari had gotten married...on with the chapter!

Chapter Two: Surprise

As the fish swims further to the deep part of the ocean, he swirves past each coral reef, where shy plants hide in fear. Coming out once again, they flow in synchronized motion with the water as the fish moves on. Dashing in the water over a huge gorge, we see him being followed by people swimming also. These are no ordinary people no, for they have fish tails instead of legs! The merpeople follow the fish through more algae and reefs before reaching a shining glistening city called: Atalntica.

All the Merpeople in Atlantica swim past the reefs in the city below, all getting in a line formation, trying to see if they could get into the magic that was happening inside.

"Mother," a little merboy whined to an older woman. "Why are we here?"

"Hush my child," the woman told him. "We are here to see King Kamiya's children perform with their digi-partners," she smiled, thinking how grand it would be to have a partner of her own, but alas, she had only her son

The line diwindled down, so it became easier to get in, however, it was not so easy to get in and find a seat. For sure all of the seats, the good ones anyway, were occupied, so the remaining mer-people had to sit in the back. They chattered as normal humans would do, when they were excited for a show to start. The noise in the huge ballroom-auditorium. (A/N: not sure if one is real, but this is Atlantica)

began to increase in noise until someone shused them.

That someone, was a tiny seahorse with a man's ruffle around his neck. "Ahem, presenting his royal highness, King Kamiya!" He proudly declared, as a valiant King came into the room, on a chariot drawn by dolphins. Taking his trident, he flashed it towards the underwater chandelier, and illuminated it with the Trident's glow.

Seating himself on the king's view on the whole ceremony, the seahorse went on with his annoucement.

"And now, introducing the Royal Composer: Ignaicious, Crestaceaus, Maginaceous, Sebastian!" As soon he annocued it, a small crab could be seen riding into the room, in a tiny chariot drawn by two goldfishes. He steered with difficulty, though the godlfishes finally obeyed when treats were invovled.

"Hello your Majesty," Sebastian said to King Kamiya, as he floated the chariot towards him. "This will be the finest Muscial I've ever conducted in years," he said, while trying to make the goldfishes calm down.

"I hope so, I'm esspecially interested in seeing my little daughter Kari singing," the king smiled, though his wirnkles that had appeared on his face, showed broadly. "Well, on with the show then," the King said, not wanting to keep the guest waiting longer.

"Yes, she has the most beautiful voice," the crab replied before going away from the king. "If only she would show up like her brother to rehersals once in a while," the crab sighed as he went to the conductor's stand.

After pulling out the enormous, well it was enormous compared to a tiny crab like Sebastian, music sheet. Sebatian looked about, not a sound was heard, so he lifted his wand, and conducted harmoniously. Soon, up-beat tempo music began to play, as a flurry of bubbles rose as though they were curtains, which soon revealed the castle subjects singing about life in the castle.

About around the third verse, Tai Kamiya began to sing...a lot better than how he did at each rehersal, which went on for about two more verses. Finally, the best for last was to come, for he began to sing about his little sister, and her voice. The clam that concealed the little Mergirl rose into the water, but when it automatically opened like it should, no little girl was inside.

"HIKARI," the king said, his eyes glowing with anger as everyone else began to gossip and gasp at the absence of the princess.

Alright, so there you go, two chapters in...little bit of hours!

R&R,

right here : the purple submit button.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Kari?

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews:

MermaidRaven: I'm updateing now!

Lord Pata: Thanks for my two chapts...I was bored to be honest,, and yeah...I wouldn't be happy to sing something I didn't want to

Bloody-Glass-Rose: Thanks for being honest!

Disclaimer I don't own Digimon, or the whole Little Mermaid...or Tai and T.K. (sighes)

Chapter Three: Where's Kari?

As soon the whole ballroom was full of questions and gossip, the great Sea King, in full of rage yelled in a voice that made the whole room quiet..."HIKARI," the King yelled...

Meanwhile in the whole sadness and confusion, a girl could be seen peeking up from a huge rock. Her shoulder-length chestnut brown hair flowed along with the water, as she watched the object come into view in the dark murky water. "There it is," she whispered, to another white with purple tuffs-catfish like digimon, who was with her...watching the same object.

"Kari, I don't know if we should be going there," she said, a little frightened at the sight of the huge sunken ship.

"Oh come on Gatomon! Don't be such a guppy," Kari smiled before swimming towards the ship, and going into the broken exterior. "Gatomon, come on," Kari called again, as she waited outside of a porthole window.

"I'm not a guppy," Gatomon complained as she reluctantly followed Kari. Swimming next to her, she pretended to try and open the window," oh, it looks like we can't get it open..Well, let's go back," she smiled, before seeing that Kari had gotten the window open with ease. "You know what, I don't think I could go in there...I think I may be coming down with something..." Sora said, dramatically putting her gloved paw to her forehead.

Kari, who was peeking through the window, smiled back at Gatomon. "All right then, I'll go inside, and you can stay here, and...watch for sharks," she added, before going into the porthole, disappearing into the ship.

"Right, you go and I'll stay here, and look for...SHARKS?? Kari," Gatomon yelled as she dashed into the porthole as well. "That's not funny," she replied, as she bumped into Kari in the ship..."What's that," she asked, looking at a fork that glowed in the sunlight through the ship.

"I don't know," Kari beamed as she picked up the fork. "It's so amazing...but I bet Scuttle will," Kari beamed, putting the fork in her bag, and looking around for more object to find. As she picked up what had looked like a regular pipe, she pondered, "I wonder what this is," she then blew into the pipe.

"Kari, I don't think we should be here...I think someones watching," Gatomon said, as a dark figure swam past the window behind her.

"Gatomon, will you relax? Nothing's going to happen..." as soon Kari had replied, a shark had bursted through the window and began to snap it's jaws at the small cat-digimon.

"KARI, HELLP," Gatomon cried as she swam and missed the shark's chomps, while Kari helped her friend out of the ship. As they both made it out of the porthole, the shark made no haste to follow them.

Swimming about, Kari and Gatomon went all the way up to the crow's nest, or what was left of it, hoping that the shark would get dizzy. Soon, as they reached the top, Kari swam over the ledge that hel the crow's nest, and missed the blow...Gatomon wasn't so lucky. Being hit on the head, she fell towards the bottom, as the shark chased her sinking body. Diving down into the sea again, to catch Gatomon, the shark narrowly missed them both, as it's head had gotten stuck in the hole of an anchor.

Trying to break free from the anchor, but failing, the shark sighed in sadness as it's meal swam away. While Kari picked up her bag, Gatomon looked at the fish with triumph. "Take that, you big bully," she stuck her tounge out at the shark, before the shark chomped in the water at Gatomon in defiance. Big-eyed and scared, Gatomon followed Kari up to the surface...

Rising up to the surface of the water, Kari and Gatomon swam towards a small isle where a seagull could be seen, sitting on a nest that was made on a huge goblet...he was humming while inspecting through his telescope. "Scuttle," Kari yelled towards the seagull.

"Whoa, mermaid off the port-bow," Scuttle replied, looking in the wrong way of the telescope, which made Kari and Gatomon look very far away. When he lowered the telescope, Kari was actually in front of him, looking at him straight in the face with her dark crimson brown eyes. "Whoa, what a swim," he replied.

"Scuttle, look at what we found," Kari smiled, holding up her bag, for the seagull to see.

"Human stuff huh? Let me see," Scuttle asked, hopping from his perch and going towards the mermaid and mercat. "Oh, look at this, wow, this is special," Scuttle replied, pulling out first the fork. Rubbing that back of his feathered neck.

"What is it," Kari and Gatomon asked at the same time, very hopeful...they watched Scuttle examine the fork for awhile.

"It's a...a dingle-hopper," Scuttle replied, holding the fork up, and smiling at it with wonder. "Humans use these babies, to comb their hair out..see just a twirl here, and," he added, while combing the feathers on the top of his head...turning it into a feather afro, " and you've got an asthectically good-looking hair do!" Handing back the fork, Scuttle pulled out the pipe and said, "wow, I haven't seen this in years...this is wonderful! A Bon-a-fide, bulbuous, Snarfblatt!"

Kari and Gatomon gasped in awe, as Scuttle went into detail about the snarfblatt. "Back in prehistorical times, humans used the snarfblatt, to play harmonious music, to use as entertainment," he said, as he blew into the pipe, trying to play music..only to blow out seaweed and various gravel.

Coughing and wheezing from the playing attempt, Kari winced as soon she heard the word music. "Music...oh no, the Concert! My dad's going to kill me," she exclaimed while taking the pipe, putting into her bag and diving into the water.

"Oh crap, the concert was today," Gatomon pondered as she said goodbye to Scuttle along with Kari.

"No problem, Sweeties! Anytime," Scuttle called out, as he went back to his perch...

Back in the water, Kari and Gatomon swam as fast as their fins( and claws with webs), all the way back to Atlantica...little did they know, that a boy was watching them. His eyes glowed yellow, watching Gatomon and Kari...soon the boy's vision turned to a vision in a crystal ball.

"Yes, hurry home princess! We wouldn't want to miss daddy's presentation would we? Bah, in my day we celebrated with magnificent feasts," a woman said, while eating a scared shrimp. "And now look at me, " she sighed dramatically, floating out of her bed, " wasting away to nothing...banished, and practically starving...Davis!" the woman yelled to the boy who was watching Kari and Gatomon.

"Keep an eye on that princess, she maybe the key to King Kamiya's undoing," she smiled, having her octupus legs curl up in a Grinch-like sense...

A/N: So, nice cliff hanger huh? I was thinking of Sora having a Flounder like persona...but then I had a go idea for a later chapt...and Gatomon can't fly like Scuttle, and who would replace him?

Read and Review please!

Paulagirl


	4. Chapter 4: Deep DooDoo

All right, most of you reviewed me, and added that you wished for more writing. Well, it looks a bit weird on my computer, since it looks like a paragraph on fanfic, though it's three pages on my doc! Anyway, I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:

The Illusionist

MermaidRaven

Digilover

LordPata

And also, I'd like to add, that of course I don't own digimon, I'm only freshman in high school, though I do own my own mind...

Chapter four: Deep doo-doo and "Part of your World"

"Hikari, I just don't know what I am going to do with you," King Kamiya bellowed as Kari and Gatomon swam in his presence. "You know that today was the ceremony..and you not showing up made the palace look bad-"

"And my musical, it was basically ruined," a crustacean had cut off the King. "This ceremony, was to be the pinpoint of my distinguished career...Now thanksto yo it's mad me the laughing stock of the entire kingdom," Sebastian yelled.

"But it wasn't her fault," Gatomon said, now in Sebastian's face, which was soon the King's face. "Err, that is, we were being chased by a shark, he was all like 'rawer!' And we were all like, 'whoa,' and then we were safe.

"Then we went up to see this seagull, who was all, 'this is this, and that is that,  
'" Gatomon continued.

Soon, the King's eyes filled with worry, while he also looked upon them with rage. "Seagull? You went up to the surface again, didn't you?"

"Nothing...happened," Kari shrugged.

King Kamiya rolled his eyes, "Kari, when will you listen to me not to go up to the surface. You could've been spotted by those, barbarians! I just don't know what's wrong with you," he went on.

"Daddy, I'm sixteen years old. I can--" she was cut off by the words of her overprotective father...and brother who had popped in.

"Not another word," the King and Tai said, which made them look at each other for a moment, then towards Kari who left the palace with Gatomon. "I just don't know what to do with your sister, Tai," he sighed.

Tai shrugged as Sebastian provided an explanation, "humph, Teenagers! Give them an inch, and they swim all over you."

"And even cover for them, the still swim over you too," the nineteen year-old future king added after a moment.

Then at the same time, Tai and Sebastian said their reviews, "why if she was my daughter, I'd watch over her in an instant. No more of this, swimming about wherever she pleases."

Soon, the aging King smiled at this idea..." you two are absolutely right! She needs a constant watch over her, almost all of the time...and _you two_ are the ones to do it!"

"Us," Tai and Sebastian both questioned at the same time. Reluctantly, they both swam out of the palace, arguing who's fault it was who had gave the King this idea. "It's your fault Taichi, why must you butt in everything?" The crab said.

"Me? What about you? Mister 'If she was my daughter...' Hey, where's she going," Tai asked, seeing Kari and Gatomon swimming from Kari's room towards the open sea.

Soon, Tai and Sebastian followed Kari and Gatomon to a grove, that was sealed by a huge boulder. As Kari pushed to boulder open, and Gatomon went inside, Tai told Sebastian, "you're going have to go in there," but Sebastian shook his head.

"No way, mon. You're going to have to do dis. "But he words only fell to deaf ears as Tai threw Sebastian in the closing boulder.

As Sebastian fell to the floor, rubbing his aching shell, he watched Kari sulk as she gazed upon a fork, while Gatomon floated above her.

"Kari are you okay?" Gatomon asked, the little cat-fish looked to her mermaid friend.

"Maybe he's right," Kari answered, looking at the fork. "Maybe there is something wrong with me, how could a world that makes such wonderful things...could be bad," she looked at Gatomon. Sebastian covered his mouth as he gazed on all of the human things Kari had in the grove, which had made him want to scream, as Kari began to sing.

_Kari: Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything._

Kari placed the fork on a three-pronged candle holder, which held a spoon and a knife, in it's candle holders. She began to swim upwards, as she continued, looking at her trove

_Kari: Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can cavern hold._

_Looking around, that you'd think, "sure. She's got everything!"_

_I've got gadgets and gizmo's aplenty. I've got who zits and what zits galore._

She held up many things that looked like ropes, fishing poles and clocks. While Sebastian scuttled about, unseen.

_Kari: You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty,_

_but who cares? No big deal, I want more..._

She opened a case of clock and ship gears to show Gatomon, which then made Kari reluctantly closing the box as she went on, Sebastian leaning in

to listen further.

_Kari: I wanna be, where the people are. I want to see, wanna see them dancing._

She gazed on a music box that showed two people dancing.

_Kari: Walking around on those...What do you call them? Oh, feet._

She asked Gatomon, which Gatomon replied, showing her tail flippers, which made Kari play with them, while Sebastian chuckled at this scene.

_Kari: Flipping your fins, you don't get to far. Legs are required for jumping, dancing! _

_Strolling along down a...what do you call it? Street..._

Kari and Gatomon pretended to dance like humans, and walk with their flippers on a made-believe street.

_Kari: Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world._

_What would I give, if I could live out of these waters. _

_What would I pay, to spend a day, warm on the sand..._

_Betcha on land, they'd understand, bet they don't reprehend their daughters_

Kari and Gatomon made believe they were lieing on th sand, as normal people would do. Then Kari sat up, having a profound thought.

_Kari: Bright young women, sick of swimming, ready to stand! _

_And ready to know what the people know. Ask them my questions and get some answers._

Kari added as she and Gatomon swam up to a shelf that held books, while Kari pretended to read the like a scholar. Sebastian however, scuttled about some more, still unseen, and looked at a mirror with his reflection enlarged. The reflection scared Sebastian that he back into a mug, that closed it's lid on him. Soon the mug began to roll about the shelf, with Sebastian in it.

_Kari: What's a fire, and why does it, what's the word...burn. When's it my turn, wouldn't I love, _

_love to explore that shore up above! Out of the sea, wish I could be,_

_Part of that...world._

Kari sighed, as she swam back down to her rock seat, while Sebastian crashed on the sea floor and into a box of more miscellaneous human items.

Uh oh, looks like Kari and Gatomon are busted...twice!

Read and review please. See that blueish purple button?

It's right here

V


	5. Chapter Five: Kari's New Discovery

(A/N: Allright, I figured out a better way to wright my disclaimers, since it looks to smushed with the story. So, nah...I can't do it...Cody, Davis, si'l vous plait?

**Cody:** Of course Paulagirl..., wait I can't do it either, it's too sad( hugs on Paulagirl for comfort)

**Davis: **(sighs) I'll do it..Cody why are you even crying? We're not even in this story...right P.G.?

**P.G.:** Maybe...maybe not (consoles Cody)

**Davis: ** Hooray! False hope. P.G. Does not own digimon, the little mermaid or anyother song and crap that the rest of this story has.

**P.G.:** What? Davis, my writing is not crap. Says the person who can't even spell soccer, let alone plays the sport...Read, enjoy, sing-along( if there is one) and most importantly, review!)

Chapter Five: Kari's New Discovery

As Kari and Gatomon looked through the ceiling of their grotto, Sebastian had been trapped in the human glass mug with the lid. It crashed towards the ground, causing a stir in the water, which made Tai, who was outside, worry even more about his baby sister.

"Sebastian," Kari and Gatomon jumped up as the small, unlucky crustaecean came out of the box, covered in miscellanious human items. "What are you doing here," Kari asked, wicing as Sebastian scuttled out of the box.

"Hikari, what is all this," he asked her, pointing with his claw, which was closed by a lobster rubber band, to thefishing lines, rings and thimbles on his six legs.

"Erm...well," Kari looked to Gatomon for help, but Gatomon had already hid behind a human earth globe, in fear of the wrath of the tiny crab. "It's my collection."

"Oh, I see, your collection...hmmm," Sebastian nodded in understanment as he inspected the human diamond ring. "If your father knew about this," he ranted now, throwing all of the things on him, and or in his ways about, Kari swam towards him, Gatomon following.

"Oh please, don't tell him Sebastian, he'll never understand," Kari pleaded, holding her hands together. Just as she was about to ask some more, who but Tai should open the boulder and swim through.

"Kari, are you all...whoa! What is this stuff," he asked in awe, touching the photos of humans. Sebastian, who had finally calmed down a bit, surpridingly jumped up and ranted more.

"Great, it runs in the family," he yelled at Tai. "Look, Kari, Tai. Let's go home...and I'll get you some nice seahorse milk with cookies," but his words fell to deaf ears, when both Kari, Tai, and Gatomon noticed a ship crossing the sea above.

"What do you suppose," she asked, instinctivly going up to the air along with Gatomon who seemed mesmerized by the fireworks near the ship.

"WHAT THE HELL," Sebastian yelled as he saw Kari and Gatomon swim to the sea's surface. "C'mon," he beckoned Tai as they followed the adventurous two. When they reached the surface, they saw Kari and Gatomon giggling at the beautiful sight of the human ship.

"Kari, Gatomon let's go---Jumping Jellyfish," Sebastian cried as he saw the human ship. "Humans, " he whispered to Tai, who nodded.

"Kari, we need to go home...now," Tai told Kari...but when he did so, she had already swam towards to the ship and began to investigate.

Kari found a ledge near the open port of the ship and she sat, glancing at each human. Gatomon, did the same by using her claws to climb and sit on Kari's lap.

"Hey there Sweeties," a voice above them said. "Quite a show, huh," Scuttle asked as he flew to hover next to Kari.

"Scuttle, keep it down," Kari told him as she looked thorugh her little window.

"Oh I gotcha, I gotcha!" Scuttle then flew to Kari's shoulder, using the long ends of her hair as a fake disguise. "We're sluthing,...ingonito!" He added, pretending to be a spy from "Mission Impossible."

"I've never seen a human, this close before," Kari sighed as she gazed upon a particular human. (A/N: no, not you Davis!) His blond hair shone in the candle light, as he played a flute...dancing along with Patamon, who flew overhead. She giggled at his blue eyes, who seemed to glow with laughter as well did his smile.

"Well I don't know, he seems a bit short fat and stubby to me," Scuttle replied, scratching the back of his neck, while pointing towards Patamon.

"Hey...I think he's kind of cute," Gatomon snapped in defense. To this, Scuttle rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't talking about that one," Kari sighed exsasperatingly. "The one playing the Snarffblatt," she added, pointing towards the blond-blue-eyed human.

While they discussed this, Patamon was playing hide-and-seek with T.K., but as he did so, he heard someone with his large bat ears, said defensively, "hey! I think he's kind of cute."

. He paused and flew towards the window, looking about. Kari gasped and pressed herself against the ship wall, trying to be inconspicuos.

Gatomon, however wasn't so lucky. For as he turned towards her, he didn't noticed that they were so close...that their lips were touching the second he turned. Pulling away, he chuckled at Gatomon, whose fur turned a very bright red, and her eyes were still wide.

"Are you okay," he asked her, waving his tiny hand in her face, but as he did so...she fainted and plummeted into the ocean. Luckily, Tai was there to catch her underwater.

Seeing her friend had fallen, Kari got out of her hiding place, and came face to face with Patamon. "Wow...a ...a mermaid," he exclaimed. Before Kari could get him to shut up, he flew towards T.K., and began to whisper...but his words were drowned as the cabin mates had gathered around.

"Friends...and family," Matt winked at Mimi, who giggled. "We are all here to present a birthday preent to my younger brother, T.K."

T.K. modestly clapped as he watched the unveiling. Kari watched as well as the blanket was pulled and a large granite statue was showed. T.K. grimiced at the sight.

It looked like T.K., but at the same time...it didn't, for it had his eyes, hair..and even his fisherman's cap, but it was also shone with him having huge abs, and muscles, wearing a gladiator's suit.

"It's nice Matt, I'll give you that," T.K. winced, looking at it still.

"I know, isn't it? Dad gave me one months ago...but mine was an engagement gift...but uh," Matt emphasized the word engagement, but T.K. shrugged it off and leaned against the side of the ship.

"Matt, will you get off that? I know I'm supposed to be engaged by my 16th birthday, but I haven't found the right girl...I know she's out there...but, still you know," he sighed, as Kari looked up at him longingly.

Soon a thunder noise was heard from the horizon, and a huge downpour rained upon the ship. The crew went frantic as everyone tried to get the ship under controll/

(A/N: I'll leave you right there ladies and gentle men.. I haven't been on awhile, so I blame this laptop...which is actually my mom's since mine is really old. Can you bleieve she bought herself a new one and gave me her old one..but my mom's thinking of getting me a latop for Christmas! By selling the old one...ANYWAY, the other reason I'm here now. Is because my school had a snow day today, first one of the season...and it's the first snowfall too!

Best regards to those unlucky school-goers...please review...I might give you a invisi-brownie!)


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Sea

[A/N: Alrighty guys! I know some of you are relieved that I updated yesterday..

Davis: Finally.

P.G.: Ignore him...anyway, so I have been busy since I'm a freshman and all, but! I will be updating more..since there's only 9 more days until Winter break!! So...Teeks! You haven't done the disclaimer yet, care to do so...oh wait, never mind, you're needed in this chapter. Yolei?

Yolei: Of course. Paulagirl does not own digimon, the little mermaid, or any songs mentioned thorugh out...or the copyright to make Davis shut up! She does own the romantic fantisies that go on in her head.

P.G.: thanks...on with da fic.

Chapter Six: "Under the Sea."

A large crackle of thunder could be heard in the distance, which wasn't very far. As it came towards the royal ship, obviously about to rain on the party, everyone began to run towards position.

The winds howled as the ship went up and down on the choppy waters, T.K. in the midst of it all, tried putting the ship under control, by turning the main wheel with one of the crewmates...but they soon lost hold.

Kari tried her best to stay on, but the wind, now mixed with piercing rain, made her lose her grip and plummet into the ocean. Tai, Sebastian, and the now conscious Gatomon, tried their best to reach Kari, but the waves were too powerful.

Seeing that the storm was too much for the ship, the crew and the royal family gathered on to the small boats. They watched in dismay as a lightning bolt flashed and caught the ship on fire.

"T.K.," Patamon coughed as he was being held in the now burning ship, by a over turned laundry basket that happened to fall on him.

"Patamon," T.K. cried, before boldly diving into the sea, and swimming towards the ship. Quick, and swift, he clambered on, and looked around for the tiny bat-pig fellow.

Finally, he flipped the laundry basket over, as the ship began to fall within itself because of the fire. Patamon, too weak to fly, was carried by T.K., as they found a way to get off the ship.

The forceful impact, and increased amount of carbon dioxide made the two of them pass out...Luckily, two girls who were fond of them, saw them sinking into the briney deep.

Kari gasped as she saw a boy with blond hair fall deep in the ocean. '_I have to save him,_' Kari thought to herself. _'He'll drown!'_

As she bravely pulled the lad by cupping her own arms thorough his, she made her way towards the surface. Some how, she managed to carry him across the ocean.

Meanwhile, Gatomon was wondering where Kari had swam off to, when she saw Patamon, and his ears sinking. _'Noooooo! You gave me my first kiss, I won't let you die,_' she proudly thought as she took him by the ears and swam by Kari.

As the sun rose that morning, Kari and Gatomon both crawled onto the beach, coughing after carrying the boys for so long. Who, but scuttle should appear to investigate.

"Is he...dead," Kari asked him, her crimson-chocolate eyes filled with worry. She watched as the bird looked at T.K. in his eyes. '_Those soft, laughing cerelean eyes,' _ she thought to herself lovingly, before the bird closed T.K.'s eyes, and ran to inspect his feet.

Putting the young teen's foot to his own ear, Scuttle sighed. "I'm sorry sweetie. I...I can't make out a heartbeat."

Gatomon reluctantly asked for Scuttle's help, for she was afraid that Patamon would have the same outcome.

Checking him over once or twice, Scuttle turned to Gatomon, "yep! He's dead," he declared, without even checking.

Gatomon glared at him and showed him her claws. Gritting through her fangs, she said, "if you don't want to end up as catfish food, you might want a second opinon, _Doc!_"

As the two bickered, Kari noticed T.K.'s chest moving up and down. "Hey guys, look! He's breathing," she sighed in relief. Moving his fisherman's hat up, so she could touch his blond hair, she sighed once more. "He's so beautiful..."

Stroking his cheek, she began to sing softly:

_[Kari:_

_What would I give...to live where you are._

_What would I pay, to stay here beside you..._

Gatomon soon joined in, being careful not to pierce Patamon as she stroked his cheek, imitating Kari...

_[Gatomon: _

_What would I do, to see you...Smiling at me_

_[Both:_

_Where would we walk, where would we run..._

"Or fly," Gatomon giggled at Patamon's ears.

_[Both: _

_...If we could stay all day in the sun, _

_Just you and me, and we could be..._

_Part of your world..._

T.K. moaned a bit, as he kept blinking towards something that was singing to him. He saw a girl who was looking at him lovingly, with the most beautiful crimson chocolate eyes. Her soft chestnut brown hair, cut short, though her bangs were pinned back slightly by seashells and the hairstyle framed her face. This made him smile, though he seemed a bit groggy.

Patamon yawned, making Gatomon wince at his sea breath. He looked up and saw the same pair of cattish blue-green eyes that went huge the night before; the white fur glistening with water and her purple-tuffed ears. The thought alone made him chuckle, as he tried to get a better view.

Soon, T.K. and Patamon heard their names being called as a worried Matt and Gabumon came towards them.

"Teeks! We thought you and Patamon were goners," Matt sighed.

"Thanks. It's great seeing you too Matt," T.K. replied sarcastically. "Hey, did you see this girl," he asked his brother, while standing up trying to make scene of what was happening.

"What girl," Gabumon asked, after Patamon asked him the same thing.

"It was this girl," T.K. started, " who saved me...and she had the most, beautiful voice," he sighed.

"Teeks, I think you swallowed a bit too much sea water," Matt shook his head, as he helped T.K. towards the castle.

"You too, Patamon," Gabumon added, helping the tiny fellow into the castle as well.

Meanwhile, Gatomon and Kari both were watching the whole scene with love in their eyes. Sebastian and Tai, however, were freaking out.

"All right, we just go home, and the King knows none of this Taichi. You won't tell him, I won't tell him...and we'll stay in peace..." he told the prince

_[Kari and Gatomon:_

_I don't know when, I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now..._

_Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be,_

_Part of Your World!!!_

Meanwhile, a shady merman was watching all of this, his heart broken. He shrugged it off, since he had work to do for his sister. With both eyes glowing gold, he watched the Mergirl and mercat.

"Oh, oh no!!! I can't believe it, the child, is in love with a human! And not just any human..a PRINCE!

Her daddy will love that," the seawitch chuckled.

"King Kamiya's lovestruck girl...would make a nice addition to my collection," she grinned wickedly...

The next day, the storm had settled, and the sea was at peace once more, "KARI! YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE LONG ENOUGH!"

Or at least, most of the sea was at peace, as Tai banged on the bathroom door (A/N: do mermaids even have bathrooms?), waiting for his younger sister to come out of the bathroom. Crossing his arms in the whole fuss, his body language imeddiantly changed, as he saw Kari swim out of the bathroom, with a dreamy gaze.

Bumping into her father, she giggled, "oops. Sorry daddy," she added, putting a seashell hair clip into the King's beard.

"Wow...I didn't know she had it this bad," Tai sighed, shaking his head.

"What? What does she have? A fever,"the King asked his son, worry gleamed in his old eyes.

"No dad...Kari is, well...she's in love...so is Gatomon," Tai said, hesitant of what the King would say.

"In love huh? My little Kari-poo's in love," the King chuckled, before swimming to his den.

The whole swimming dreamily thing made Tai's head hurt...at least for awhile. Shrugging it off, he head towards the back parts of the ocean courtyard.

He didn't really want to help babysit his sister today, so he told Sebastian to keep an eye on her for awhile...Deciding he was bored, he went to the dark depths of the ocean to find go exploring...when something caught his eye.

As Sebastian scuttled about the sea floor, still in shock of what had happened the day before. "I don't know what we're going to do! He's going to have me and Tai's heads for sure, mon...Oh shit, what am I gonna do," he mulled, as Kari and Gatomon played with the water flowers above him.

While sitting on a rock, Kari played with the petals, as did Gatomon, only with anchovies.

"He loves me," Kari declared, pulling off a petal..."hmmph, he loves me not...He loves me," she cried, holding onto the last petal, as her only source. "I knew it, I knew it," she sighed, hugging the leaf.

Gatomon was still busy, counting the anchovies, only eating the ones that meant Patamon didn't love her. To this, the victim anchovies were grateful, when they were the "loved" ones.

Finally, the last two anchovies remained, holding onto each other, in sadness of being eaten, when, "CHOMP!"...Only one anchovy was left behind. "He loves me," Gatomon sighed, which made the last salty fish sigh and faint in relief. "Hey Kari, when can we see them again," Gatomon sighed.

"We should see them...TONIGHT," Kari told her friend, thinking of a brilliant plan. Swimming towards Gatomon, she added, " We'll go to their castle...then we can have you splash about to get his attention, while I try to get Patamon to fly down towards us," Kari grinned.

Pulling her friend, she began to swim..only to be stopped by Sebastian, "Kari..Gatomon, listen to me. Why would you two go up there? Life under the sea is way much better," he added, making the both of them sit down.

"Yeah..but-" both tried to reply, only to be cut off by Sebastian.

_[Sebastian:_

_The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake._

_You dream about going up there, but that is a big mistake, _

_Just look at the world around you,_

_Right here on the ocean floor..._

Soon, fishes came and began to swim around and around Kari, making her dance a little. Though they stayed away from Gatomon, in fear she might eat them by mistake.

_[Sebastian:_

_Such wonderful things around you,_

_What more are you looking for?_

_Under the sea...Under the Sea_

_Darling it's better, down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me!_

Sebastian sat on Gatomon's lap and began to dance, while Kari and the fish sat down to listen, while Sebastian danced.

_[Sebastian:_

_Up on the shore they work all day, _

_Out in the sun they slave away._

_While we devotin' full time to floatin',_

_Under the Sea!_

The Sebastian began to play the drums with a lobster, while Gatomon went to a fish that was trapped in a bubble.

_[Sebastian and Random Lobster:_

_Down here all the fish is happy_

_As off to the waves the roll._

_But fish on the land ain't happy,_

_They sad 'cause they in the bowl._

_[Sebastian:_

_But fish in the bowl is lucky,_

_They in for a worser fate._

_One day when the boss get hungry_

Gatomon touched the bubble, making the fish drop out of the bubble, and onto a rock in front of Kari, which looked like a plate. Kari covered her mouth at this in shock.

_[Fish in Bowl:_

_Guess who's going to be on the plate?_

_[Sebastian:_

_Oh No! Under the Sea,_

_Under the Sea._

_No body beat us, fry us and eat us, in friccasse!_

_We what the land folks love to cook, _

_But under the sea we off the hook._

_We got no troubles,_

_Life is the bubbles, Under the Sea_

_[Snail Choir:_

_Under the sea_

_[Sebastian:_

_Under the Sea_

_[Snail Choir:_

_Under the Sea_

_[Sebastian:_

_Since life is sweet here, _

_We got the beat here, NATURALLY!_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

_They get the urge and start to play!_

As a manta ray began playing the maracas, while a fish began to play with a flute, Kari and Gatomon held hands together and danced nonstop!

_[Sebastian:_

_They've got the spirit_

_You've got to hear it under the sea!_

Then, as Sebastian named all sorts of fish, they came out and began to play what he sang..

_[Sebastian:_

_The newt play the flute, the carp play the harp._

_The plaice play the bass, and they sounding sharp!_

_The bass play the brass, the chub play the tub,_

_And the fluke is the duke of the soul!_

_[Random fish:_

_Yeah!_

_[Sebastian:_

_The ray he can play, the ling's on the strings._

_The trouts' rocking out, the blackfish, she sings._

_The smelt and the sprat, they know where it's at:_

_And oh that blowfish blow!_

As everyone was dancing and singing, not to mention were Gatomon and Kari, Tai swam past all of the happy fish, and went to Kari instantly. Whispering something in her ear, Kari's eyes immedianly lit up, and she pulled Gatomon with her, swimming away with Tai far from Sebastian's scene.

Poor Sebastian wasn't even noticing this, for he was jamming along as well.

_[Sebastian:_

_Under the Sea,_

_Under the Sea!_

_When the sardine, begin the beguine, _

_It's music to me!_

_What do they got, a lot of sand?_

_We've got a hot crustaeceion band!_

_Each little clam here, know how to jam here,_

_Under the sea._

_Each little slug here, cutting a rug here,_

_Under the sea._

_Each little snail here, know how to wail here, _

_That's why it's hotter, under the water!_

_Yeah we're in luck here, down in the muck here, _

_Under The Sea!_

As Sebastian finished, turning towards Kari and Gatomon along with the other fish, they realized the two were gone.

Sinking to the sea floor, Sebastian sighed, "someone's got to nail those two girls' fins to the floor!" Deciding to go back home, Sebastian began to scuttle, when a tiny seahorse came to him.

"There you are Sebastian! King Kamiya wants to see you right away," the seahorse to the crab, before swimming off.

Sebastian gasped as the seahorse left, " oh crap! He knows," he exclaimed before swimming away after the Seahorse.

(A/N: Allright, this maybe my longest chapter I've made! Weird how it looks like a coupled of paragraphs on the website, but loads of pages on this Doc! Anyway, I nearing my 20 reviews...so please: Read and Review...I might make some invisi-brownies to the reviewers!)


	7. Chapter 7: Kari's choice

Author's note:

(sighs very awkardly, and scared to bits as well.)

**PG**- Hey guys...yeah, sorry about the whole uh, leaving you off like that. (dramatic music in background) I've left you guys awaiting for chapter 7 of this fiction, where as, I have abandoned it...please don't hate me, but I've gotten in the Digi-mood again, and I'm back. And...I've gotten better, especially after writing a one-shot, two stories still in the works...although I'd advise not to write in the Animaniacs department...if you look on my user tab and see "A New Friend" and read the reviews...they're a little too evil to be critique.

**Cody**- At least you're not hurt or anything (blushes a little)

**Davis**- Ew...mushy stuff...

**PG-** You know, you would be singing a different tune if I had paired you up with Kari--

**Davis-** (anime sparkles)You mean your hamster & Hamster-wheel of a brain finally have come over to join me and many other Daikari fans?

**PG- **eh...no. I'm a Takari fan through and Through...though I do sometimes get a laugh at the stories about you two...but, since you made that comment about my brain...Cody?

**Cody-** Way ahead of you (chases Davis about with a Kendo stick, while he cries)

**PG- **(rubs hands together evilly.) Excellent. Now, since they're busy, I'll start this story--

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Digimon, or the characters, or 'Poor Unfortunate Souls'...although the ends they all receive are all belonged to the little hamster in my brain. (Hamtaro pops out from her right ear and waves) Oh, and I don't own that one idea where on Spongebob, Mr. Krabs had turned into a real crab and was served with...eh, I'll let you read.

&

Chapter 7: Kari's Choice

&

The seahorse and the now flustered crab swam along towards the king's castle, more specifically, the king's throne. Sebastian could only think of the horrible things that would happen to him, if the King knew Kari's real reason for being so...so...light-headed. In his mind, he imagined what would happen...

"_Sebastian! You're fired, and never allowed to return ever again! In fact, you're banished from here and now you shall go live with the Sea-Witch," King Kamiya's Dark grey eyes now glowed with a malevolet ruby that almost looked like fire._

"_NOOOOOO," Sebastian cried, before he was soon whisked away to the outer banks and next, he saw himself being victim to the Sea-Witch's horrible screeches she called singing. "Oh da torture," he whined, and then the next thing he new...he was being served on a platter next to butter, with the Sea-Witch tieing a bib around her neck..._

"Sebastian...Sebastian," the seahorse asked, trying to get the attention of the now mellow-dramatic crab. "SEBASTIAN," he yelled, finally gaining his undivided attention.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, what is it?"

"The king wants to see you now. Go on," the seahorse urged, pushing Sebastian through the doors, after Sebastian had made an escape attempt.

Sebastian walked into the Throne room, scuttling through the main walkway, as fast as he could do for a crab of his size and swam upon the King. Had he came in earlier before, unannounced, King Kamiya was too busy playing with the little sea flower Kari had gave him, wondering which merman had infactuated her. "Yes," Sebastian squeaked, before clearing his throat. "Yes, your Majesty?"

"I want to talk to you. Now, I know you and Tai had been keeping an eye on her, but since he's off doing other things, you're the only one who can tell me. I've heard some things have been going on with..Kari," he smiled slyly through his beard. Sebastian's eyes almost bulged out of his crab-eye-sockets. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?"

"About what," Sebastian asked, trying to gulp down the lump in his throat.

"About Kari...in love," King Kamiya played with his Trident for a bit, for emphasis. IF only Sebastian had knew about the King not intending to use it to turn him into Crab choweder, and was only making false threats with it...then maybe he wouldn't have blurted the next few words from his lips.

"I tried to stop her, your Majesty! But dat girl's fallen in love. It's not may fault it has to be a human of all things," he sobbed. "And that Gatomon of hers...she's fallen in love with a land digimon as well," he went on.

King Kamiya's eyes went into shock. This was not the confession he had wanted to hear. "Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS," he roared, his eyes inches away from Sebastian's small stature.

It finally dawned on him, that the King hadn't found about Kari and Gatomon's love interests...maybe he could sneak away from this. "Did I say humans? No, no mon...I, er...said _Mormons_. Yeah, that's what I said." Then King Kamiya took Sebastian in his huge calloused over the years hands. Apparently, getting out of this was out of the question.

&

"Tai! What's this you want to show us? Come on, please tell us," Kari giggled. Gatomon was in tow, trying to keep up. "Don't tell me you've finally proposed to Sora," she grinned. Tai had stopped swimming, his face turning scarlet.

"Do you want to see your suprise, or not. I could be a horrible brother, and keep it a secret to myself that I found your grotto--"

"WHAT," Kari and Gatomon cried simultainiously.

"Er...forget it...come on, you'll really love it," Tai smiled, pulling her towards her not-so-secret grotto. Tai, Kari and Gatomon both pushed the boulder aside and went inside. Once there, Kari's eyes immediantly lit up as she sighed. In the middle of all of her human objects, was the exaggerated human statute of T.K., in all of his shining glory...or at least, what the sculptors had made him look like.

Kari rushed into Tai's arms and hugged him tight. "Oh Tai, this is the best present ever! Thank you," she smiled, as Gatomon scruntinized the statue before Kari began to play with it.

"I think he was much cuter in person," she sniffed.

"Oh Gatomon," Kari called in a sing-songy voice, obviously ignoring the mer-digimon's comment. "Look what I found!"

Gatomon went to Kari's side, and immediantly purred at the sight of where Kari was looking at. Right near T.K.'s gladiator boot, Patamon stood on his hind legs with a small digi-dagger and his ears back as coolly as he could...for a statue anyway. "Never mind. I like this already!"

Kair swam up so her face could be at the same level as T.K.'s face, while she leaned on his shoulder as romantically and dramatically as she could. "Oh T.K., go dancing? But...this is all so...so sudden, I'll have to," a pause," check my schedule," she gasped as dramatic as she could.

"Patamon, you want me to ride on you ?"(A/N: try not to laugh...sounds bad, huh..lol). "But, I don't know...oh, you'll hold my hand," Gatomon played coyly with the small granite hands carved to be Patamon's hands.

Tai smiled warmly as an older brother should when his younger siblings are happy. Yes, he considered Gatomon as well..except he wasn't planning on-- "HIKARI KITSUNE KAMIYA!"

Both brother, sister, and digimon turned to see a raging king with anger in his eyes. He swam forth slowly, pushing Tai out so he wouldn't interfere. "Now I consider myself a reasonable merman...but you two have gone way too far! "

Gatomon hid behind the statue as he went on, hopefully he wouldn't be too rash on the both of them. Kari however, stood...er...floated her ground, in front of her beloved statue. "It's bad enough that you won't stop going to the surface, bringing little trinkets and such, but now you actually _like_ one of them--"

"Daddy, I don't like him. I love him," Kari yelled, fed up with his distrust in the matter. She gasped, realizing the words had escaped her mouth.

"No...this can't be. It would never work out, he's a human. You're a mermaid! He'd probably try to kill you as soon as he would find out about you being half-fish," King Kamiya told her.

"I don't care. He's different, he's sweet. And...and...maybe, I want to marry him, how about that," Kari asked, being more enraged. Now it was easy to see where her fiesty temper had came from, for the King went enraged as well and took his trident. He blasted at everything and every object. Kari and Gatomon could only watch in sadness. While Gatomon came from her hiding spot and tried to go and salvage the broken items, Kari guarded the statue from her father's wrath...that is, until Gatomon was blown away from a crashing object.

She had only swam from the statue for two seconds to check on her friend, yet sadly, those two seconds were all that King Kamiya needed. "Nooo," Gatomon and Kari both yelled, as the King blinded with rage, blast the statue to bits. As she sat at the spot where the statue once stood, she stared into his ruby eyes with her own crimson brown ones that were full of hurt and betrayal. After that, his eyes went gray again, and he left with a stern face while hearing Kari's sobs and Gatomon's whimpers when he left the grotto.

Tai was right outside, seeing the event. He too, had the hurtful look in his mahogany eyes, before he turned from his own father, not saying anything. "Kari...Gatomon...are you two okay," he asked, swimming slowly up to them.

When he reached them, Kari had only managed to sob a, "please...just go away..." Tai turned to Gatomon, hoping she was all right as well...only to receive a few scratches on his cheek from the wrath of her paw. Holding the scratched cheek with his hand, Tai left the grotto as well.

Sebastian had came in after awhile, his head and heart heavy. Not only was the King now enraged and hurt on the inside, but he had told the daughter's secret and now she was hurt as well. " Kari...?"

"Gatomon," Kari sighed, her head still buried in her crossed arms. Gatomon nodded, and got up, growling at Sebastian to make him leave. She in turn, left as well.

After they had all gone, Kari wiped her eyes, now a bit swollen a puffy from the crying..but the salt water had soothed the swelling. A voice echoed through the grotto, making her look around. "Who's there," she called out.

The voice replied again, this time more telligably. "Aw, poor Princess...your knight has been crushed to pieces because of the King. If I was your Knight...well, he wouldn't be as mad," the voice sighed, before coming into the light to reveal a boy about her age with maroon spiky hair.

"Who are you," Kari asked again.

"They call me Davis, but...you can call me...Davis," he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I have an idea though, as much as it pains me to say it. But, there is a way for you to get what you want," he told her. " My sister's gifted in magic, she loves to help people...in fact, some of the things she does is almost too good for the both of them," he shrugged.

"Who is she," Kari asked, her sadness drifting away.

"You probably know her...Her name's Jun--"

"The Sea Witch? But-but, she's evil! She's--"

"The only one who can get you what you want," Davis finished for her. He smiled, giving a wink, and swam slowly out of the grotto. "If you want to see her...follow me," he told her, going slower and slower out of the grotto...that is, until Kari grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," she nodded.

_She's holding my hand!._..Davis's mind thought gleefully, as he led her to the outer parts to the underwater kingdom.

&

"This is all my fault. I should've never said anything," Sebastian sighed as he paced back and forth on a rock.

"Hmph. You got that right," Gatomon agreed, still mad and cynical for how he made things turn out. Even if it was unintentional, she still held a grudge against him. She looked up, trying to divert her attention again, which she had been doing for the past few minutes...it calmed her nerves and made her resist the urge to turn him into cat food as well.

What she didn't expect to see though, was Kari following a boy towards the outer regions. The two of them had serious looks on their faces as they swam along. She caught up to Kari, whispering in her ear, " what are you doing? I thought you liked TK," she asked.

"I do. Davis here, is going to show me how I can go get my wish though," Kari replied a little too curtly than called for. "You can come along if you like," she added.

"I might as well...at least Sebastian won't follow us this time. I'm sure of it," she said warily, as she grabbed Kari's other hand and swam along. Unbeknowgnst to them, a certain scarlet crustaceon was following them by holding on to Gatomon's tail.

&

Kari and Gatomon stopped, seeing the sight before them. Davis had led them to a cavern made from the bones of an old angler fish and a malevolent red light glowed from within. He led them through the opening, going past the small creatures that moaned towards Kari and Gatomon, as though they were trying to tell them to go away, or turn back around. Of course, the two females ignored this and finally made it into to main part of the cavern.

"Ah, Davis. You're such a good brother, bringing me more people for me to help. We should be famous for doing this," a voice sighed as a lanky, young woman with the same maroon hair—only spiker, had emerged from the seashell she called her bed. "Now, dearest. Tell Big Sister Jun all about it," she asked Kari, holding the girl's head up with her hand placed under her chin.

"Well...you see, I--"

"Ah," Jun interuppted her dramatically. "You're here, because...wait...wait..." while she did her dramatic poses, Davis couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit, as did Sebastian and Gatomon. "Because, you're in love with that Prince...TK, right?"

Kari nodded eagerly, swimming foreward slightly as she clasped her hands together. "Well, it is a bit hard. He is a hottie, isn't he," Jun asked, while taking a bit of hair gel from her dresser, for one of her spikes was starting to droop. " Don't worry though, I can help you."

"Really? You can," Kari asked. "That's so great! But...how can you do it?"

"Well, you see dear, the only way for you to get what you want, is to become human yourself," Jun replied simply, leaning against the coral-lined wall. Kari's eyes went huge, as did Gatomon's...along with her mouth hanging ajar.

"Can you really do that," Kari asked. It was one thing to know that she could actually become something she's always admired, but the icing on the cake, was that it would also include with her being with TK as well. "Gatomon too," she pointed to her friend.

"Mm-hmm. It's my job, it's what I live for, it's what I love. Helping poor unfortunate souls of merfolk, like you two," Jun told them with a sickly sweet tone to her voice, before swimming about her cavern for emphasis. The words that came from her mouth screeched throughout, to what Kari hoped wasn't the witch's singing...although it was.

The two merpeople, digimermaid, and crab had all slightly winced at ech high note being screeched through the windpipe.

_Jun:_

_I admit that in the past, I've been a nasty. _

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a 'Witch'._

Both Davis and Jun laughed at that comment for a moment, while Kari and Gatomon didn't really see the humor in it.

_Jun:_

_But now you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways._

_Repented, seen the light, and made a switch._

_True? Yes.._

_And I fortunately know a little magic,_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed. _

_And here lately, please don't laugh, _

_I use it on behalf, _

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed._

Jun had swam to the middle of the room, and in her cauldron she pulled up images of a boy who was homely and lanky, while the girl images was too fat and depressed. "Pathetic," she whispered to Davis, so the others wouldn't hear. She then resumed.

_Jun:_

_Poor unfortunate souls,_

_In pain, in need. _

_This one longing to be thinner, _

_That one wants to get the girl._

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed._

With the snap of her fingers, the fat girl had turned skinny and considered to be beautiful as the boy turned muscular and handsome. Then the two images swam to each other, happy with finding love, and their desired forms. Kari became more interested in the story.

_Jun:_

_Poor unfortunate souls, _

_So sad, so true._

_They come flocking to my cauldron,_

_Crying 'Spells, Jun, please!'_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes I do_

Then, Jun's face went to a sad, melodramatic one.

_Jun:_

_Now it's happened once or twice,_

_Someone couldn't pay the price._

_And I'm afraid, I had to rake them across the coals._

The merboy, and mergirl were turned into two of those creepy things that were in front of Jun's cavern, apparently, the consequence for not paying up to their part of the deal.

_Jun:_

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint._

_But on the whole, I've been a saint._

_To those poor unfortunate souls._

Jun paused in her song for awhile, to explain a few things. "Now, here's what's going to happen. I'll make you a human for three days, got that? Three days ," she told her. Showing a figure of Kari being a human and walking about. "But, to make it permanent, you've got to get the prince to kiss you before the sun sets on the third day. And it can't be any kiss, the kiss of _true love_. But...if he doesn't, then you both turn back into your mermaid form, and then you'll belong to me," Jun smiled wickedly, as the picture of Kari and turning into a mermaid played.

Sebastian gasped, finally deciding to intervene with the deal. "No, Kari. Don't be stupid, don't do--" Gatomon had realized Sebastian was hanging on her tail at this point, but Davis had quickly came and covered Sebastian's mouth.

"Have we got a deal," Jun asked, like the little inconvinecne hadn't happened.

Kari mulled on this for a moment. "But If I become human, I'll never see my father, or my brother...and what about Gatomon," she asked.

Jun sighed. "All right, I suppose, that Gatomon could come with you as well, only this though. She can't tell anyone about your deal. In fact...the only way this'll happen is, is that whenever she tries to talk to someone besides you, she'll just say her name over and over instead of meowing. Like a pokemon," she informed. (A/N: had to add that bit for you pokemon fans!)

"Oh, and that does remind me. There is the subject of payment, you didn't think I'd be doing this for free? All I want is...your voice," Jun remembered.

"I can hear why," Gatomon muttered.

Kari ignored the comment from her friend. "But without us talking normally, how can we--"

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the usage of body language, hah," Jun laughed, swaying her hips for emphasis before going to her cabinet for some ingredients.

"Not the screeching," Gatomon whimpered quietly, hating the inevitable.

_Jun:_

_The men up there don't like a lot a blabber,_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore._

_Yes, on land it's much preferred,_

_For ladies not to say a word,_

_And after all dear, what's idle prattle for?_

Jun then began to start pulling random objects from her cabin, Kari a little scared by what was in them. Gatomon hissed at a bottle of a head that was eyeing the two of them...in all the wrong ways, before it dumped itself in the cauldron.

_Jun:_

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation,_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can._

_Yet they dote, swoon, and fawn, on a lady who's withdrawn,_

_It's she who holds her tounge who gets her man!_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!_

_Go ahead, make your choice._

_I'm a very busy woman, and I've haven't got all day,_

_It won't cost much, just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul,_

_It's sad...but true._

_If you want to cross the bridge my sweet,_

_You've got to pay the toll._

_Take a gulp and take a breath,_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll,_

She made a golden scroll appear in front of Kari, and soon a pen formed next to her hand as well. Kari and Gatomon skimmed over the scroll, reading the details. As she did this, Jun leaned over to Davis, who was watching the scene, concern was in his eyes slightly, but his whole face didn't show a sign of it. Especially when Jun whispered something.

_Jun:_

_Great Davis, now I've got her boy!_

_The boss is on a roll..._

_This poor, unfortunate, soul!_

Ultimately, Kari signed the scroll with her name, and Jun took it in no haste before it disappeared in her grasp. She went over to the cauldron and started chanting.

_Jun:_

_Baluga, seruva. Come winds of the Caspian sea!_

_Larengix, Glaucitus. Et max Laryngitus,_

_La voce to me!!_

Jun looked to Kari with a glow to her dark eyes. "Now, sing," she whispered.

Kari took a breath, and sung a simple vocal, showing her voice for the spell, as big ghostly hands went towards her. Gatomon hissed at the ghost hands, but they didn't notice her, all they wanted...was Kari's voice.

Finally, they made their way to her throat and took the voice out in a shape of a pink light, with a symbol with crystals on it. (A/N: three guesses on what her voice's symbol is?)

Jun smiled widely, as the ghost hands took the voice and placed it inside her necklace pendent, that was a small conch shell with blue and white swirls for the color. She then laughed evilly and heartily as the cauldron's magic started to take Kari and hold her in an air bubble. Kari's pink tail had severed in two, which were turned into legs. The place where mermaids had gills were obviously gone, for when the bubble popped, Kari couldn't swim very well with the two legs and she was running out of air.

Gatomon noticed that it would take awhile for the spell to affect her, so she took Kari, and Sebastian led the way as the three headed for the surface. Luckily, they made it, so Kari was able to breath...

&

(And I'll leave you on that note, ladies and gentlemen. What'll happen now to Kari? Has she found happiness in her new form? Will Gatomon suffice to being a land Gatomon, only acting like a pokemon saying over and over only her name?

And...pray may I ask, will I ever stop enjoying the taste of Starbucks' frappuchinos?

All questions will be answered, after some reviews.

Peace! )


End file.
